Arya Stark
Arya Stark is a major character in the first and second seasons. She is played by starring cast member Maisie Williams and debuts in the series premiere. Arya is a daughter of House Stark who has been separated from her family. She is fiercely independent and is often mistaken for a boy. She wields a sword named Needle, a gift from her half-brother Jon Snow, and has been trained in the Braavosi style of swordfighting. She adopted the direwolf Nymeria but they have since been separated. Biography Background Arya Stark is the youngest daughter and third child of Lady Catelyn and Lord Eddard Stark. Eddard is the head of House Stark and Lord Paramount of the North. The North is one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms and House Stark is one of the Great Houses of the realm. House Stark rule the region from their seat of Winterfell and Eddard also holds the title Lord of Winterfell. He is also the Warden of the North to King Robert Baratheon.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Stark entry Arya was born and raised at Winterfell. Arya has an older sister Sansa Stark. She has an older brother Robb and two younger brothers Bran and Rickon. She has a bastard half-brother Jon Snow.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Stark - Arya Stark entry Arya rejects the notion that she must become a lady and marry for influence and power, feeling she can forge her own destiny. She is fascinated by warfare and bored by the pursuits of ladies. She takes after her father and has a quarrelsome relationship with her sister Sansa. She is close to her half brother Jon who is also something of an outcast. Season 1 Arya is being taught how to sew by Septa Mordane, but tires of the lesson when she hears Bran, Jon and Robb practising archery in the courtyard. She grabs a bow and annoys Bran by out-shooting him."Winter is Coming" On King Robert's visit to Winterfell, Arya rushes out to see the arrival of his entourage. She is scolded when she finally joins the receiving line in the courtyard. She tests her mother's patience by misbehaving and teasing her sister, Sansa in the feast that evening. Robert names Arya's father Eddard Stark as his Hand of the King and Eddard decides to take his daughters with him to King's Landing to experience the court."Winter is Coming" Before leaving Arya receives a pet direwolf, one of several cubs found by her brothers outside the castle, and names her Nymeria, after a great warrior-queen of Essos. She also receives a sword as a gift from Jon. She names it Needle."The Kingsroad" While journeying south on the Kingsroad, she practices her swordwork with Mycah, the son of the butcher in the King's retinue. When Sansa and her betrothed, Prince Joffrey Baratheon, spot them fighting Joffrey intervenes. He accuses Mycah of pretending to be a knight and threatens to kill him for striking Arya. Ignoring their protests, he cuts Mycah and threatens Arya. Nymeria bites his arm, allowing Mycah to flee and Arya to throw Joffrey's sword in the river. Arya runs away and drives Nymeria off with rocks so that she won't be punished. Arya is eventually found and questioned. Arya is truthful but Sansa lies about the incident, supporting Joffrey's falsified version of events. Queen Cersei has Sansa's direwolf Lady executed in place of Nymeria. Mycah is murdered by Joffrey's bodyguard The Hound."The Kingsroad" After reaching King's Landing, Arya argues incessantly with Sansa over the incident, to her father's despair. Eddard tries to make Arya understand that Sansa could not contradict her future husband. Arya is disgusted that Eddard thinks such an excuse is acceptable. Eddard discovers Needle amongst Arya's belongings and decides to hire Syrio Forel, a master sword-fighter from Braavos, to train Arya in the art of combat."Lord Snow" Eddard is bemused to find that Syrio's training regime includes having Arya balance on her tiptoes for hours at a time and chasing cats around their new residence in the Red Keep. When Eddard tells Arya that her duty is to marry a powerful lord and have children, she calmly replies that isn't her destiny at all."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Arya watches the Hand's tournament along with Septa Mordane and Sansa. She asks Littlefinger how he got his nickname, to his amusement. Arya later resumes her cat-chasing training exercise and finds her way into the dungeons under the Red Keep. She overhears Varys and Illyrio Mopatis plotting, but cannot identify them and has forgotten most of the details by the time she gets back to her father. Eddard introduces her to Yoren, a recruiter for the Night's Watch. Whilst dishevelled and unclean, Arya is constantly mistaken for a boy, to her annoyance."The Wolf and the Lion" Arya is distracted from her training exercises by news of Jory's death and her father's injury while fighting Jaime Lannister. Syrio teaches her how to ignore her troubles to focus on fighting. Later, Sansa and Arya have an argument triggered by Sansa calling Joffrey a lion, Arya asserts that he will be a stag like his father. Sansa replies that Joffrey is nothing like Robert. This prompts Eddard's realization that Joffrey is not Robert's son and thus not the heir to the throne."A Golden Crown" Eddard warns Cersei that he is going to expose her infidelity. Robert is wounded by a boar while hunting and dies shortly afterwards."You Win or You Die" Cersei and Joffrey have Eddard arrested and send guards to take Arya into custody. Syrio defends Arya, disarming several Lannister guards and holding off one of the Kingsguard, Ser Meryn Trant. Arya flees the castle, stabbing and killing a stableboy who tries to stop her. War breaks out between the forces of House Lannister and the forces loyal to House Stark, now under the leadership of Robb."The Pointy End" Arya lives on the streets of King's Landing, catching wild birds to feed herself. While trying to bargain for something to eat at a baker's stand, Arya notices crowds of people running to the city's center. She discovers that they are assembling to witness the trial of the Hand of the King. Arya runs to the crowded square and climbs on a statue to gain a better view. Eddard spots Arya and manages to surreptitiously warn Yoren. When Ned is made to confess his treason and Joffrey orders Ned's execution, Arya dashes forward in an attempt to save her father. Yoren manages to grab her. Holding Arya against his chest, he tells her not to look. Upon seeing the frightened birds taking flight, Arya knows that her father is dead."Baelor" Yoren cuts her hair to make her look more like a boy and vows to get her home. She will pose as a fresh recruit for the Night's Watch. When Arya joins the group of other recruits for the Wall, she is bullied by two boys, Hot Pie and Lommy Greenhands, but she defends herself and scares them off with Needle. Gendry, another recruit, also steps up to defend her. The entire group departs King's Landing, facing a journey of hundreds of miles through a warzone in order to get back to Winterfell."Fire and Blood" Season 2 :Main: Arya Stark Season 2 Arya travels north on the Kingsroad with Yoren, posing as one of his Night's Watch recruits."The North Remembers" She is drawn to the prisoner Jaqen H'ghar who is kept caged in a wagon. She forms a bond with former blacksmith's apprentice Gendry who sees through her disguise. They are pursued by Goldcloaks from King's Landing. Arya fears that they are looking for her but they actually have a warrant for Gendry (who is unaware of his status as a royal bastard). Yoren intimidates them into leaving empty handed. Arya confesses her identity to Gendry after he reveals being questioned by her father before leaving the capital."The Night Lands" Arya asks for Yoren's advice on living with the tragedies she has suffered and he tells that he used thoughts of revenge to overcome his troubling memories. The Goldcloaks return having enlisted the support of Ser Amory Lorch. Yoren dies heroically defending Gendry but the recruits are overcome. Polliver steals Needle from Arya. Arya convinces Ser Amory that he has killed Gendry because another recruit was carrying his bull's head helm."What is Dead May Never Die" Ser Amory takes his captives to Harrenhal. They are systematically and brutally tortured by the Tickler on the orders of Ser Gregor Clegane. Arya begins a nightly recitation of the names of her enemies, adding both men to her list. Lord Tywin Lannister returns to the castle and halts the ordeal, criticizing Gregor for wasting manpower. He immediately spots that Arya is posing as a boy. She claims that it made it safer to travel and Tywin senses her intelligence and makes her his cupbearer."Garden of Bones" Tywin hosts a war council and Arya serves food and drink. She moves to pour wine but Tywin stops her, demanding water. He questions her origin, realizing that she is a northerner. He rejects Arya's first lie that she is from the Riverlands but her second withstands his scrutiny. Upon being questioned about the notherners' opinions of her brother, Robb Stark, she repeats rumours that he has a supernatural link to his direwolf and that he is invulnerable. Tywin asks if she believes this and she replies "No, My Lord, anyone can be killed". She leaves to fetch water and encounters Jaqen, now a Lannister man-at-arms. Jaqen says that because she saved his life, and those of his two fellow prisoners, he owes her three deaths and offers to kill three people of her choosing. She targets the Tickler. He is soon found dead in the courtyard. Arya notices Jaqen on the walkway above and he smiles and holds a single finger to his face to signify his responsibility."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Arya is afraid of being recognized when Petyr Baelish visits Lord Tywin but he says nothing. Tywin catches her reading a letter detailing his troop movements and questions where she learned to read. She distracts him by asking about his own childhood and steals the letter. She is caught carrying it by Ser Amory. She manages to escape him and names him as her next victim to Jaqen. Jaqen kills him before he is able to expose the theft."The Old Gods and the New" Appearances Image gallery House Stark and retainers.jpg|Arya and her family await the arrival of the king in "Winter is Coming". Arya and Needle.jpg|Arya examining Needle in "Lord Snow". AryaStark.jpg|Publicity image of Arya in the first season. Arya with a knife.jpg|Publicity image of Arya in the first season. Dragon Skull.jpg|Arya discovers a dragon skull in the vaults under King's Landing in "The Wolf and the Lion". Yoren-arya.png|Arya is smuggled out of King's Landing by Yoren in "Fire and Blood". Arya-stark-maisie-williams-helen-sloan.jpeg‎|Arya undercover Family tree Quotes *"Anyone can be killed." - in the "Shadow" tease In the books In the ''Song of Ice and Fire ''novels Arya is nine years old when King Robert Baratheon arrives at Winterfell. She is a tomboy who wants to learn how to fight with a sword and ride in tourneys, to the horror of her more demure older sister, Sansa, but she is encouraged by her half-brother Jon. In the novels, Arya is left-handed. Maisie Williams is right-handed, but plays Arya as left-handed to be true to the books, including learning how to fight with a sword in her left hand. See also * Arya Stark at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books). References de:Arya Stark es:Arya Stark Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Stark